¿Regalo?
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: La primer Navidad de Nai y Gareki en la Segunda Nave. Aunque los regalos deban estar debajo del árbol, no quiere decir que éste deba estar puesto.


Hi hii~

Tenía este fic planificado mucho antes de Navidad (como pueden ver) pero por obvio motivos no lo pude hacer/subir.  
No quedó como creí que quedaría... Pero espero que les guste ^^.

-La historia de Karneval y personajes le pertenecen a Touya Mikanagi. Fic de fans para fans-

* * *

¿Regalo?

Iba a ser la primera vez que Gareki y Nai pasaran las fechas de Navidad en la Segunda Nave y los preparativos ya estaban en marcha.

–¡Gareki! ¡Gareki! ¡Despierta, Gareki! –gritaba un animado Nai para despertarlo.

–Basta… –susurró adormilado Gareki desde arriba de la litera.

– Gareki, tenemos que ayudar a los demás con los adornos –Nai jaló una vez más de las cobijas del acurrucado pelinegro.

– Yaa.. Naii..

Gareki volteó y tiró de la cobija atrayendo a Nai hacia él sin querer, pero a sus ojos no vio más que un berrinchudo animalito.

–Gareki~

–E-está bien… Ya voy –dijo Gareki volteándose escondiendo sus coloradas mejillas.

–¡Waaai~~! –gritó de alegría Nai y se bajó corriendo de la cama para después salir del cuarto.

¿Navidad? ¿Regalos? ¿Adornos? No era algo a lo que Gareki estuviera acostumbrado pero no podía evitar a los demás en esos días; todos iban de un lado a otro con comida, luces y ropas especiales para la ocasión.

–¡Ah, Gareki-kun! –exclamó Yogi corriendo hacia él con un enorme moño rojo en las manos y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces, tonto?! –Gareki se sonrojó un poco y con enojo se quitó el moño y se lo pegó a Yogi con un golpe en la cara.

–Gareki-kun, te falta un poco de espíritu navideño –dijo Yogi haciendo berrinche y quitándose el adorno.

–Gareki, ¿podrías ayudar a Yogi a poner el árbol? –dijo Hirato misteriosamente a sus espaldas.

–¡! … Ya voy.

–Bien –dijo Hirato sonriendo amablemente pero podía verse claramente su rostro maldito debajo–. Iré a ver cómo va la cena en la cocina. Tsukumo e Iva dijeron que iban a sorprendernos.

–Gareki-kun, yo me subiré a este banco y tú tendrás que ir girando el árbol cuando yo te lo indique, ¿está bien? –y sin dar tiempo de responder, el animado y sonriente rubio se trepó al banquito con las luces navideñas.

–_Podría seguir durmiendo… Ni siquiera me puse calcetines… Hace frío aquí_ –pensaba malhumorado Gareki mientras obedecía a los gritos de Yogi.

–¡Gareki! ¡Yogi! ¡Miren lo que les traje!

Nai entró corriendo, feliz, seguido de Yukkin y con galletas en forma de pino para los ya mencionados.

-¡E-ey, Nai-chan, espera-!

–¡Detente, Nai!

Pero ya era tarde.

Nai corrió a embestir a Gareki y se abrazó a él por la cintura; éste, para no caer, se sujetó del árbol haciéndolo girar y perder el equilibrio. Yogi cayó encima de éste.

–¡Gareki-kun! ¡Nai-chan! ¡¿Están bien?! –preguntó Yogi levantándose de encima del árbol y apartándolo rápidamente.

La imagen que sus claros ojos vieron era algo que recordaría para siempre.

Gareki estaba enredado entre las luces navideñas que no paraban de brillar y con su cuerpo había protegido a Nai; sus _googles_, más chuecos que antes, habían resbalado de su cabeza hasta quedar sobre sus ojos, cubriéndole la vista por completo. Nai por su parte, estaba hecho un ovillo debajo del pelinegro, y apretaba contra sí una de las galletas.

–¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Yogi mientras ayudaba a Gareki a incorporarse.

–Sí… pero… se me perdió una galleta –dijo tristemente Nai mientras miraba a su alrededor, aún en el piso.

–¿Perdida? No creo que la comid—

Yogi guardó silencio un momento e instantáneamente miró a Gareki, de quien provenía un constante "_crunch, crunch_" y tenía en las comisuras de los labios migajas de lo que antes fue una galleta.

–Debiste meterla en su boca mientras caían al piso –rió Yogi ayudando a levantar a Nai.

–¿Gareki, te gustó? –le preguntó Nai mirándolo con esperanza en sus brillantes ojos rojos.

–Estuvo buena –dijo Gareki en un tono indiferente.

–¡Qué bien! Yogi… –Nai le enseñó a Yogi lo que quedaba de la otra galleta, un poco rota.– Espérame aquí, iré por más. ¡Yukkin!

–Gracias, Nai –sonrió Yogi mientras lo veía salir. – Gareki-kun, quédate quieto mientras te ayudo a quitarte esto.

–Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa… –bufó Gareki molesto.

Un sinfín de olores que casi podían tocarse les llegaban directos desde la cocina y Yogi no podía evitar pensar en probar las galletas en ese momento.

–_¿Tardarán mucho?_ –se preguntaba mientras desenredaba a Gareki por los hombros.

Y entonces se ruborizó al instante sin dejar a su mente procesar el pensamiento que acababa de tener. Gareki era el que despedía el olor dulzón a galletas y algunas migajas todavía adornaban su boca. Dudó un poco y su respiración se agitó. Gareki seguía delante de él, con la cinta de sus _googles_ cubriéndole los ojos, envuelto en luces tintineantes. Era como un regalo navideño.

–Yog—

Gareki se quedó frío al sentir cómo las manos de Yogi le apretaban un poco los brazos, pero no era una presión agresiva, era más bien delicada, como si apenas quisiera tocarle. Su instinto le dijo que debía atacar, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Yogi no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y ni quería tenerla.

El rubio se inclinó un poco, acercándose a unos cuántos milímetros de la cara de su "regalo", cortándole la respiración y con una ligera y suave lamida, retiró los residuos de galleta que había en su cara.

No fue más de una fracción de minuto el tiempo que duraron así porque Gareki, desesperado y aturdido, empezó a desenroscarse como podía de la serie de luces.

–Gareki-kun, espera, yo…esto no… –empezó Yogi.

No sabía si Gareki estaba molesto con él, porque de ser así, ya habría sido golpeado, pero el aludido tampoco le dirigía la palabra, ni lo miraba.

–¡Gareki-kun!

Yogi lo volteó bruscamente y el otro le lanzó directo una mano a la cara. Pero no lo golpeó.

–Feliz navidad –dijo Gareki secamente, zafó su brazo de la mano de Yogi dio media vuelta para salir en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando Yogi abrió los ojos no era un puñetazo lo que había recibido en la boca, sino lo que quedaba de la galleta de pino.

A pesar de que el árbol no estuviera terminado, el que Nai y Gareki llegaran a la vida de los tripulantes de la Segunda Nave, en especial, a la vida de Yogi, había sido el mejor de los regalos que pudiera recibir, incluso sin ser Navidad.

* * *

Bueno... pues.. eso!

Espero sus comentarios para mejorar y conforme a la marcha veré si hago uno de Gareki y Nai x3.

Bye bye~~


End file.
